RWBY Truth or Dare
by PossiblyWeeb
Summary: Team RWBY decide to play a friendly game of truth or dare.
1. Chapter 1: Just a Saturday Night

**IMPORTANT: references in the bolded sections before and after chapters are outdated, but I'm too lazy to change them. The writing is pretty horrible to begin so feel free to skip the first 3-5 chapters.**

 **Wanted something to do besides** **White Rose Garden** **, so I wrote up this little something for the more perverted of readers. Be sure to leave a review, and PM me if you have any suggestions for Chapter 2!**

It was Saturday. A boring Saturday. Everyone was bored. Team RWBY was bored. Especially bored. Bored out of their minds. That is, until a certain blonde suggested,"How bout we play some good old truth or dare?"

Her idea was greeted by an instant "Yeah!" from her sister and blank states from the other two. "It'll be fun!" she reasoned.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." the cat-eared Faunus replied.

"Fine" said the Snow Angel. "But only because I have nothing better to do."

"Great, let's start! Weiss, truth or dare?"

Weiss, not the one to do something stupid, calmly replied,"Truth."

"Who do you like? And if they're in this room, give them a true lover's kiss."

Weiss flushed, not sure wether or not to tell the truth, but after all the name of the game isn't "lie or dare." She quickly stood up, grabbed Ruby by the collar and pinned her to a wall. Their lips touched instantly. Ruby, unsure of what to do, simply followed along until she couldn't kiss any longer, due to air. When their lips parted, a slow clap was heard from Yang. "I'll get you back for that."

It was Blake's turn. "Ruby, truth or dare?"

"Tru- no. D- Dar- no..."

"She picks dare!" Yang interrupted. Ruby just stayed silent, waiting for Blake to hit her with a dare.

"I dare you to take a cookie out of the jar, take the smallest bite ever, and then don't touch it until the game is over."

"But, but, that's... Oh fine." She walked slowly to the cookie jar. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," came the reply from three people.

Ruby took out a cookie, bit off a tiny piece, and set it off to the side. "I'm sorry, cookie. I had to." Her depressed look made Yang burst out laughing.

"Truth or dare, Yang?" Weiss said.

"Dare." came the confident response.

"I dare you to send a nude to every member of JNPR."

Yang got up without hesitation, removed all of her clothes, snapped a picture with her scroll, and sent it to team JNPR. "You can put your clothes back on now," said Weiss.

"Nah," Yang replied, before sitting back down, naked.

"Blake, truth or dare?" Ruby said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to not move at all for 5 minutes."

 _Easy enough,_ Blake thought to herself. Ruby proceeded to stand up and walk to the fridge and grab a can of tuna. She opened the can and placed it right in front of Blake. "Payback," Ruby said calmly.

Blake did the best she could to not move. "How long has it been?"

"45 seconds."

Five long, long minutes later, Blake finally snapped and ate the entire can of tuna in one bite. "I'll get you back in the next chapter!"

"Chapter? What're you talking about?" asked Ruby as she stuffed the rest of that cookie in her mouth.

"Just wait and see..."

 **Feel free to leave a review if you spot any errors, or if you're just a kind soul. PM me if you want me to write anything in particular or if you have any ideas for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Laser Pointer Phenomenon

**I'll follow up on the previous chapter, so here's Truth or Dare 2!**

 **WARNING: (slightly more) Mature content (than the last chapter) included.**

It was Saturday again, and Team RWBY was bored out of their minds again. "Truth or Dare?" Ruby suggested. "Truth or Dare," the rest of the team agreed.

"Hey let's play for a bit longer this time," Yang commented.

She received nods and conformation from everyone else.

Ruby went first. "Blake, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you still eat cat food?"

Blake immediately got embarrassed and mumbled something nobody could hear. "What's that?" Ruby said.

"Yes."

Everyone burst out laughing, making Blake even more red around her cheeks. Yang started rubbing her belly, saying "Who's a good kitty?" the whole time, which made Blake more embarrassed, but certainly made her feel better about things.

It was Weiss' turn. "Ruby, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss me."

Ruby didn't waste another moment, leaning in for what she thought was gonna be a quick peck. Oh, how wrong she was. Weiss pulled her in roughly, pushing her tongue into Ruby's mouth. Ruby didn't expect this, but went with the flow. She would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying it. When the kiss finally parted, it left a trail of saliva connecting their lips. They both heard a _snap._ They turned to see Yang's scroll pointed at them, capturing the moment. "Yaaaaaaaaang!" came their collective response. Yang just grinned.

It was Blake's turn. "Yang, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to walk into JNPR's room wearing only your bra and panties, with one hand in your bra and the other in your panties. Then, take off your panties, put them on Nora's head and shove Jaune's face between those mounds on your chest."

"Do I have to take off my bra?"

"Your choice."

Yang grinned as she took off her clothes except for her underwear. Blake stared at her, Ruby blushed and Weiss looked away. Yang went across the hall and entered JNPR's dorm without knocking. Nora was the first to recover. "Yang, what are you doing? No, Yang, keep those on. Yang, don't get any closer, YANG!" Yang proceeded to stick her panties on top of Nora's head, who ran in circles around the room and eventually passed out onto her bed. Yang walked up to Jaune, getting a worried expression from Pyrrha and a blank one from Ren. Jaune gulped nervously. "Yang, what are you do-" The rest of his question was cut off as his face was shoved into Yang's bare chest. He stuck his tongue out, licking the valley in between her breasts until Yang pushed him away and bitchslapped him with the force of 5,000 Grimm. He got knocked out onto the floor.

She walked back into her dorm, completely naked. Everyone blushed, except for Weiss, claiming she had a nosebleed and went into the bathroom.

It was Yang's long awaited turn. "Blake, truth or dare?"

Blake thought for a moment before making the flawed answer of "Dare."

Yang's grin widened, making Blake fear she chose the wrong answer. "Let me spank your Bellabooty."

"Um... What?"

"Bend over."

Blake quickly complied and bent over onto her bed. She wasn't really sure what she was expecting, until a loud smack was heard coming from her 'Bellabooty.' "Ouch!" came the instinctive response. After a little bit, Blake said, embarrassed,"Actually, can you do that again?"

 _Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Three sudden hits to the rump and three sudden jolts of pain and pleasure for Blake. Yang raised her hand to do it again, but Blake suggested that they should get back to the game.

The game was back to Ruby. "Yang, truth or dare?"

Yang, deciding that she didn't have any more clothes to take off, said "truth."

"What's the strangest incident you've had to use your 'assets' to get out of?"

"Well," Yang began nervously,"one time I was up at Junior's bar, having myself a nice drink, when suddenly, he started trying to kill me! So I was taken off my guard, and I didn't want to ruin such a nice bar by shooting explosives all over it, so I simply grabbed his head and pushed it into my boobs until he passed out."

Everyone broke out into uncontrollable laughter, and Yang realized that Weiss was filming the whole story on her scroll. "I am gonna show this to so many people," said Weiss.

Twas Weiss' turn. "Blake, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Stay very, very, veeeeery still."

Weiss proceeded to pull out a laser pointer, pointing it at Yang's exposed breasts. (She was still naked, don't ask.) Blake had no idea what the red dot was. Well, something in the back of her subconsciousness seemed to know. Blake was getting restless. She just kept staring at Yang's naked body, which made Yang blush, a rare sight to see.

Then, she pounced. She grabbed Yang's left breast with her hands and bit down on her nipple, causing a moan to escape Yang's lips. Blake tried pulling her head back to apologize, but soon realized that Yang's hands were holding her head where she was. For a moment, they felt like they were in heaven. That is, until a familiar voice snapped them back to reality. "We're here to play a game, not to have sex! Can you two cut it out?" came the Snow Angel's voice.

Blake sat back down, her cheeks redder than Ruby's cape. Yang just sat there grinning.

"Weiss, truth or dare?" came Blake's voice.

"Truth."

"Have you ever put on tights that Ruby just took off?"

Weiss just blushed and lifted her combat skirt. "MY TIGHTS!" exclaimed Ruby. "I was looking for those!"

Weiss took them off and handed them to Ruby, not daring to look her in the eyes.

It was Yang's turn once again. "Rubes, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said, confident of besting her sister.

"I dare you to lick each of Weiss' legs, all the way from her toes to where her panties would not allow you to go any further," said Yang, proud of her dare for her lil sis.

Blake was holding back laughs and Weiss was parting her legs while looking the other way. Ruby nervously scootched over to where Weiss was. She licked her lips nervously, and lowered her mouth to Weiss' left foot. Her tongue made contact with her toe, slowly working its way up, on the inside of Weiss' legs. She did this again with the other leg. When she finished, Weiss went to the bathroom, claiming she had another nosebleed. Yang said,"Ya know, Rubes, nobody said you had to lick the inside of her legs." This made Ruby blush to the point where if there was any more blood in her cheeks, they would burst.

"I think that marks the end of today's game."

 **Thanks to all of you who left a review or PM'd me with your wonderfully perverted ideas. So if anyone has words to say or ideas to give, don't hesitate with a review or PM!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Slap of Reality

**I've got nothing better to do right now, so let's get some good old Truth or Dare to relieve some stress!**

You guys know the deal. Boring Saturday, bored Team RWBY. "Usual procedure?" somebody said. "Usual procedure," everyone repeated. "Yang, you go first."

"Weiss, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Yang had the perfect starter dare for her. "Take off your bra and panties and leave them off until the game ends."

Weiss flushed, but not one to turn down a challenge, walked into the bathroom.

It was Blake's turn. "Ruby, truth or dare?"

"Um... dare!"

"I dare you to let Yang demonstrate her kissing skills on you."

"Come here, sweetie," said Yang.

Ruby crawled to where Yang was and Yang immediately grabbed the back of Ruby's head and pulled her in for a deep kiss. At this point, Weiss came out of the bathroom and sat down, making sure that her skirt was covering her up. Ruby and Yang's lips finally parted, with Ruby gasping for air and Yang licking her lips.

It was up to Weiss now. "Blake, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"But truths are soooooooo boring," complained Yang.

"Fine. Dare."

"Stay very still."

 _I know where this is going._ Blake thought to herself. Weiss was behind her, and Blake heavily resisted the urge to turn her head. Weiss started to undo Blake's bow, revealing her cat ears. An audible "aww" was heard from the sisters. Weiss scratched her cat ears delicately. Blake purred, drawing an audible "awwwww" from the sisters. While she was distracted, Weiss motioned for Yang to give open up her box of goodies. Yang took out her toys one by one, Weiss shaking her head to each one. When Yang pulled out her last toy, her vibrator, Weiss gave a 'thumbs up' and Yang handed it to her. Weiss, still scratching Blake's ears, placed the toy under Blake's rump and turned it up to a max. Blake's purring turned into a mix of purring, moans of pleasure, and a confused 'huh?' Blake, unable to take this any longer, grabbed Weiss' arms and threw hew over her head, making her land where she was sitting. She then grabbed the vibrator and threw it at Yang, making her laugh even harder. Blake's embarrassment was obvious and she cursed at Yang and Weiss.

It was Ruby's turn. "Weiss, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Let Yang crawl between your legs."

"Ugh. Fine."

She stood up, and Yang laid on her back and began inching under Weiss' skirt. Weiss heard a _Snap!_ and looked down. Yang had her scroll pointed up. Weiss, out of sheer embarrassment and anger, screamed,"WOULD YOU STOP TAKING PICTURES OF EVERY EMBARRASSING DARE?!"

Yang just got up and said,"It was cute, that's all."

Weiss sat down, fuming.

It was Yang's turn. "Rubes, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go into JNPR's dorm, bitchslap Pyrrha, and start making out with Jaune while stripping into your underwear."

"Do I have to?"

Weiss interrupted. "Yes. It's almost payback for what you made Yang to to me."

"Fine," sighed Ruby.

Ruby got up and walked across the hall, entering JNPR's dorm without knocking. "Not again," everyone mumbled, except Ren, who just stayed silent. Ruby walked up to Pyrrha, who was clearly irritated. "What do you want?" Ruby just raised her hand and moved it in a swift movement across Pyrrha's face.

"Why did you do that?!" screamed Jaune.

Ruby's eyes turned on him, suddenly making him nervous. He tried to back away but failed when Ruby's lips collided with his. Her clothing flew off piece by piece until she was only wearing a bra and panties. She broke the kiss, grabbed her clothes and ran back to her dorm. "What is up with those two?" said Ren.

Everyones blush was obvious when she reentered, but the darkest cheeks belonged to Ruby herself. Yang snapped a pic with her scroll and let out a low whistle. "Yang, what did Weiss just say?" said Ruby, angrily. Yang just shrugged.

Twas Blake's turn again. "Ruby, truth or dare?"

"What? Two in a row? What's not fair!"

"We never established that two in a row was not allowed."

"Fine. Dare."

"Kiss me."

"What is it with all of you and kissing me? Geez."

She stood up and walked over to Blake and reeled her in for a kiss. The kiss seemed to last for hours until Ruby broke it due to lack of air.

"Yang, truth or dare?" asked Weiss.

"Dare."

"Get naked."

"Pfft, easy," Yang replied, considering the previous two weeks. After a few moments, all of her clothes were on the floor.

It was Ruby's turn again. _I've waited for this moment..._ Ruby thought to herself.

"Yang, truth or dare?"

"Two in a row?" Yang mocked. "DARE."

Ruby composed herself as to what she was just about to say. If you asked her afterwards what she thought, she thought the world was gonna end. But she finally mustered the courage to say it. "Follow me."

Yang did as bidden and followed Ruby into the bathroom. Weiss and Blake heard the door click as Ruby locked it. For the next 30 minutes, they heard a variety of moans coming from the bathroom.

"I guess that's the end of this game," said Weiss.

 **Threw in some enabler. Hope y'all don't mind! As always, leave a review and send me your wonderfully perverted ideas! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4: Milk and Cat Food

**Not much to say. Here's chapter 4!**

Just as Blake got back from the library on Saturday afternoon, the group all sat down in a circle, as if the game was part of their lives at this point.

Ruby said,"Yang, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Ruby thought for a moment. "Stuff your panties into your mouth."

Yang thought about it for a moment. "Easy." She took off everything below her waist and stuffed her panties into her mouth. Blake couldn't help but stare at Yang's exposed parts. "Wha are ya staing ah?" Yang managed to say with her mouth full of cloth.

Blake blushed and turned away hurriedly. Yang took the article of clothing out of her mouth, wet with saliva. She just threw it to the side.

"Ruby, truth or dare?" Weiss inquired.

"Truth."

"Do you find your sister hot right now?"

Ruby blushed and looked away, and meekly mumbled something. "What was that?"

"Yes."

Weiss and Blake were shocked at Ruby's perverted side, but Yang just laughed and said,"That's my sister," drawing more blood to Ruby's cheeks.

It was up to Blake now. "Yang, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go into the bathroom, start masturbating, and cum into those panties."

Yang laughed at the ridiculously easy challenge. Team RWB just waited outside, listening to Yang's moans. She finally came out of the bathroom with newly soaked panties in her hand. It was her turn now.

"Weiss, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Yang threw Weiss the dripping underwear. "Take off your panties and put these on."

Weiss turned pale at the suggestion, but not one to back down, grabbed the underwear and headed into the bathroom. She came back out a few moments later, with Yang's saliva and juices dripping down her legs.

The game was back to Ruby. "Blake, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Stay still."

 _Not again..._

Ruby stripped into her underwear and a mix of cat food and milk all over herself. Weiss blushed and turned away, Yang looked on to see what Blake would do, and Blake was just staring.

"You can stop staying still, Blake."

Blake pounced onto Ruby and started to lick her clean. Weiss claimed a nosebleed and went into the bathroom at the part where Blake stuck her tongue into Ruby's bra and panties to reach the bits of cat food that fell in. Ruby did her best to keep a straight face. She couldn't and soon began letting out moans of pleasure, causing Weiss' nosebleed to get worse. When Blake had gotten every last bit of cat food off of Ruby's body, they both realized that Yang was filming the whole thing.

"What did Weiss say in the previous chapter?!" shouted Ruby.

Yang shrugged it off. "It was really hot. I couldn't help it."

At this point, Weiss returned and said,"Ruby, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Put your clothes on. You're not helping my nosebleed any."

Ruby looked at herself, still in her underwear. Her lips formed an "O" shape as she put her clothes back on. "Thank you," said Weiss.

It was Blake's turn. "Yang, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to not send that video of me licking Ruby to ANYONE."

Yang slumped her shoulders. "Fine..."

It was Yang's turn, at last. She had been awaiting this moment. "Weiss, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Take off your panties, or rather, my panties, and stuff them in your mouth."

Weiss wasted no time in doing so. Never would she admit, but she had been wondering how Yang tasted for a while. She quickly took it off and put it all in her mouth. She savored the taste, and an audible "mmm" escaped her lips.

"What's that? Does someone like having my soaking panties in her mouth?"

Weiss turned deep red, and spit the panties out of her mouth. "N-no, I was just... Oh fine. I like the taste."

"Just like?" Yang said.

"I... I love it..."

Yang turned to Blake and said,"See, told you."

Blake sighed and handed Yang 20$. "You two were betting on this?!" Weiss almost screamed. Yang and Blake nodded. Weiss just jumped into her bed in anger, drawing laughs from everyone.

 **That's all, folks! If you spot any mistakes, wanna say something about your feelings, or have a suggestion for the next chapter, don't be afraid to write a review or PM me! I'd really appreciate it! *runs into the sunset singing something about appreciation***


	5. Chapter 5: Multi-Use Weapons

**I wrote this shortly before bed, so sorry for it being shorter than the others. Please enjoy nonetheless.**

"Alright, truth or dare time, girls!" said Yang cheerily.

"Yay!" came Ruby's response.

The Snow Angel just let out a grunt and sat down. Blake sat down quietly as well.

Yang went first. "Weiss, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss my lips."

Weiss expected something much worse, and quickly accepted the seemingly easy dare. She leant in towards Yang's face, puckering her lips. Yang stopped Weiss before their lips touched. "What's the matter?" Weiss asked. Yang pointed downwards. "Those lips."

Weiss' face suddenly turned red as she found out Yang's true meaning. She knew it wouldn't be so simple as a kiss on the lips. Yang pulled down her panties and pointed at her... woman regions. "Go ahead!" she said cheerily.

Ruby and Blake both sported massive blushes, but neither made any move to look away.

Weiss gulped nervously before plunging her lips at Yang's crotch. She quickly pulled away. "A lovers' kiss," Yang said before Weiss could return to her seat.

"Fine. But you are so gonna pay for this."

She leant forwards again, pushing her tongue into Yang's vagina, drawing moans from her lips (the ones up there). When she tried to back off, strong hands held her head in place. "Yang, were playing a game here, remember?" Blake chimed in.

"Oh. Yeah. That." She released Weiss' head, who reeled in a breath of air. Yang laughed nervously and quickly pulled her panties up.

"Ruby, truth or dare?" Blake said.

"Truth"

"What were you doing when I walked into the bathroom yesterday and saw you showering with Crescent Rose?"

Weiss and Yang both stifled a laugh.

Ruby was as red as her cape and very angry. "You said we would keep that a secret!"

"Answer my question, Rose."

"I was just cleaning her!"

"Then why was the end of 'her' handle inside of you?"

Weiss and Yang couldn't keep their laughs back anymore, and burst out into uncontrollable laughter. "You had sex with your weapon?" Yang managed to say before bursting out into more laughter.

Ruby couldn't possibly get any redder. "I was.. feeling... horny... and nobody was with me, so..."

"So you did it with your scythe?" Weiss asked while laughing.

At this point, Blake joined in on the laughter as well. They laughed for what seemed like forever to Ruby until they finally calmed down.

"Alright, that's enough. We've got enough laughs from her," Weiss said. "Yang, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Weiss laughed evilly, still angry at Yang for her earlier dare. "I dare you to let me cut your hair."

Yang, who was wondering what Weiss was gonna say, suddenly froze in shock. She loved her hair, almost as much as she loved Ruby and Blake. How was she ever going to live with herself if Weiss cut some of it? She had no choice. She didn't want to be known as the girl who was too wimpy to have her hair cut. "Yes," she finally replied.

Weiss grabbed a pair of scissors and walked up behind Yang. Yang was almost prepared, dreading the sound. _Snip!_ Yang turned around, seeing that Weiss had what looked like a handful of her gorgeous hair in her hand. Flames erupted from her body, and it took all of Ruby's and Blake's strength to prevent Weiss from becoming a pulp.

In reality, Weiss had barely cut any of Yang's hair off, a centimeter at most.

Yang finally calmed down, at least, the fire around her did. She slowly walked over to her bed and climes onto it. She curled up into a ball, and strange noises could be heard coming from her. She was crying.

"Did you have to do that?" asked Blake.

"She made me oral her! It was revenge!"

"Alright, alright, calm down. Weiss, truth or dare?" Ruby said.

"Dare."

"Apologise to my dear sis."

"But she'll beat me to a pulp!" the heiress exclaimed in fright. Fear was not something Weiss felt very often.

"A dare's a dare," Blake interrupted.

Weiss sighed and agreed. She slowly walked over and climbed onto Yang's bed.

"Yang?"

...

"Yang? I'm sorry. I didn't know that you loved your hair so much."

...

"Here, look, I only cut off, like a centime-"

A fist came out of the curled ball that is Yang, hitting Weiss in the face. She flew across the room, hit the wall, and fell to the floor, out cold.

Ruby and Blake just exchanged worried looks and carefully climbed into bed.

 **Sorry if it's a bit short or if non or your ideas were in it, I wrote this last night before bed and I finished it up today. Leave a review or send me a PM if you have any wonderfully perverted ideas, or if you just have some opinions about this story. I appreciate it! *runs off into the sunset before getting hit in the head with a rock***

 **"Stop your damned singing!"**


	6. Chapter 6: What's a Fourth Wall?

**Thank you to aceman88 for these wonderful ideas. This one will be short, as I need to work on my other two stories (which you guys should totally read).**

 **Saturday**

I'll just skip the intro, I feel like you guys know the deal.

 **Meanwhile: Across the Hall**

"G-Guys?" Jaune said nervously.

"Yes?" Ren replied.

"It's S-Saturday again."

 **Meanwhile: Back in RWBY's Dorm**

"Hey sis, truth or dare?" Ruby said.

"Dare," she replied confidently.

"Go give Nora a bare-bottom spanking!"

Yang thought about it for a second. "You got it!"

She walked across the hall and entered JNPR's dorm, still without knocking. Ren mumbled something along the lines of "not again." Yang didn't notice and walked towards Nora, who proceeded to fake passing out, in hopes of avoiding what was going to happen to her. Yang saw right through Nora's disguise.

She grabbed Nora and pinned her onto her bed. She lifted Nora's skirt and pulled off her panties, despite Nora's screaming. _Smack!_ came the sound. Nora squealed, in surprise of having her ass touched. _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Sma-_ "Could you please cut it out, Mr. Author?" Pyrrha said, annoyed.

 **"Fine."**

A hand magically appeared behind Yang, picked her up and dragged her across the hall, back into her dorm.

 **"Are you happy, Pyrrha?"**

"Yes."

Jaune was very aroused at the-

"I was NOT!" Jaune screamed to the sky.

 **"I'm the author. I have author powers. You were aroused. End of argument."**

Jaune mumbled angrily due to his-

"Could you PLEASE just take your little story back into RWBY's dorm?!"

"Who were you guys talking to?" Ren asked.

 **Meanwhile: Back in RWBY's Dorm**

The hand holding Yang suddenly dissipated, causing Yang to fall onto her ass. "What just happened?" she said, confused.

Everyone else shrugged.

Twas Weiss' turn. "Ruby, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Weiss, after what happened the previous Saturday, decided to go easy. "Speak in only baby talk for the rest of the game."

"Goo goo gah gah?"

Weiss smiled. "Yes," she replied.

"Weiss, truth or dare?" Blake said.

"Dare."

"Go into JNPR's dorm, shove Pyrrha's head up your skirt. And rub her face on your privates."

Weiss mumbled something about her getting all the hard dares. She took off her panties and walked into JNPR's dorm.

"I thought you took it back to RWBY's dorm!" Jaune screamed to the sky.

 **"Auuuuuuthor poweeeeers~" a mysterious voice sing-songed.**

 **Weiss slowly walke- wait hold on...**

Weiss slowly walked (that's better) over to Pyrrha, who had gone to sleep in hopes of not being mentally scarred any more. Weiss dragged Pyrrha onto the floor and stood over her head. She slowly lowered herself onto Pyrrha's face. A muffled sound came from below. Weiss moved her ass back and forth, causing her ladybits to slide back and force on Pyrrha's face. Pyrrha screamed into Weiss' vagina, causing her to jump and hurriedly run back to her own dorm.

It was Yang's long awaited turn. She had the perfect (or should I say purr-fect? Ba-Dum-Tss) dare for Blake. "Blakey, truth or dare?"

"Dare?" Blake responded, a little nervous.

"I dare you to let Zwei lick dog food off of you in only your underwear."

Blake gulped, but not one to show her internal fear of those daemons from another plane of existence. She removed her clothes and stood in her underwear. Yang had already prepared a garbage bag full of dog food. She dumped it onto Blake. At that point, she opened the bathroom door, and a black-and-white corgi rushed out and jumped onto Blake. She did all she could before she finally snapped when Zwei tried reaching his tongue under her bra. She pushed Zwei off of her and rushed into the bathroom, locking the door. The sounds of the shower running came out.

Everyone burst out laughing. The camera panned out until all you could see was a bird's eye view of Beacon.

 **And that does it, folks! If you have feelings, an opinion, or ideas for the next chapter, feel free to leave a review or PM me! *runs off into the sunset and gets eaten by a screeching Nevermore***


	7. Chapter 7: The Violent Chapter

**What does JNPR do in response to the repeated perverted dares from Team RWBY involving them? Join their game, of course!**

"Alright, guys truth or-"

 _Knock, knock!_

Yang stood and walked to the door. She was slightly surprised to the not-so-friendly face of Pyrrha.

"Hi, Pyrrha," Yang said.

"Look, I don't know what's the deal around here, but you guys really need to stop coming into our dorm and doing perverted things every Saturday."

"Oh, that," Yang explained,"that's part of truth or dare."

Pyrrha couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You mean what you guys actually dared each other to mess with us?"

She stormed out of the room before anyone could react. She returned with the rest of her team, all looking angry as fuck. Jaune was particularly angry. "You played truth or dare, without us?!" he screamed.

Team RWBY all let out a breath simultaneously. "If you wanted to play, you could've just said so," Ruby said.

"Alright, everyone shut up. If you guys wanna play then take your seats," Yang said.

Everyone hastily took their seats, waiting for someone to start. Yang pointed at Ren. "Ren, you start." Ren looked partially uncomfortable about going first. He thought about it for a bit.

"Ruby, tr-"

"Dare!"

"Very well. I dare you to tickle Nora."

Ruby thought that this was an extremely easy dare, in comparison to the dares her own team give her. She quickly stood up and walked towards Nora. As soon as her fingers made contact with Nora's armpits, she felt a heavy impact on her jaw. She passed out on the floor. "You shouldn't have done that," Nora said.

It was Pyrrha's turn. "Jaune, truth or dare?"

Jaune was nervous, to say the least. "Um... Truth?"

"Did you take panty-shots of me on your scroll?"

As soon as Jaune heard the question, he knew he had picked the wrong choice. Sweat began to bead on his forehead as he began to look for an escape route. There was no way he would admit it to Pyrrha. "Um... No?"

"Prove it. Give me your scroll."

Jaune knew there was no escape now. He gave Pyrrha his scroll, and almost immediately felt a heavy impact, along with immense pain between his legs. He stood up in shock before passing out next to Ruby.

Yang raised an eyebrow at the two unconscious figures. _Today's game is a lot more violent than usual..._ she thought.

It was Nora's turn. "Renny, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Am I obnoxious?"

"Um... No."

Nora was very angry. She pulled out a stopwatch and said,"You hesitated for 1.57 seconds! That's 0.72 seconds more than your average!"

That was the last thing he heard before Nora uppercutted him. His body fell limp alongside Ruby and Jaune's. _A lot more violent_ Yang corrected herself.

"Why do you carry a stopwatch around?" Blake asked.

"To keep track of his usual hesitation times so I know when he's lying to me, of course."

Blake just dropped the conversation. Nora was not one to mess with.

Since Jaune was unconscious, it was Yang's turn. "Weiss, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Drag my lil sis into the bathroom, masturbate, and cum on her face!"

Weiss hesitated for 2.843 seconds before accepting and dragging Ruby into the bathroom. Muted moans could be heard through the locked bathroom door.

It was Blake's turn. "Yang, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to-"

She was interrupted by an especially load moan coming from the bathroom. That gave her an idea.

"When Weiss comes out of the bathroom, I dare you to go in and lick her juices off of Ruby's face."

Yang was slightly hesitant until she remembered that Ruby was unconscious. "Easy peasy," she said, somewhat confidently.

Weiss walked out of the bathroom, her legs slightly quivering. Yang walked in, seeing Ruby's face coated with a translucent fluid. "Weiss certainly took that dare seriously," she said to herself. She began to lick the fluid off when Ruby started twitching. Her eyes suddenly opened. "Yang? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! And why is my face wet?"

Yang pinned Ruby down and licked the rest of the fluid off of her face. When she was done, she said,"It was a dare, Rubes. By the way, it's your turn."

Yang soon reappeared from the bathroom, a shaken Ruby behind her. Yang didn't dare to tell her what the fluid on her face actually was.

When Ruby sat down, after a while of composing herself, she said,"Pyrrha, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why was I in the bathroom and what was the strange fluid on my face?"

Behind Ruby, Weiss was motioning like mad for Pyrrha to not tell her, but she did anyways. Ruby, after hearing the story, turned around to see a certain Ice Queen, her cheeks as red as blood, probably due to the extreme amount of it in her cheeks. Ruby grabbed her by the wrists and dragged her outside. After some commotion, they came inside. The only difference was that Weiss had a red hand print on her cheek.

"It guess that does it," Yang said. "If you guys wanna come back over next Sautrday, feel free."

She was met by nods and agreement from the still conscious members of JNPR. Nora and Pyrrha went back to their room, dragging certain unconscious people with them.

 **And there you have it! If you have any ideas for the next chapter, feelings to share, or an opinion on the story, be sure to leave a review or PM me! Also, if you want to see JNPR again in the next chapter, or maybe some other people, just say it in a review or a PM! *runs off into the sunset singing something about Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes***


	8. Chapter 8: You're Paying for the Door

**I apologize for the long wait. I was having an author's block. I'm back, though, with (hopefully) great content!**

Emerald walked into Cinder's operating headquarters. "Oh, you're finally back. What took you so long? I sent you to spy on team RWBY, not to go on a weekend getaway."

"Sorry, Cinder. They were playing truth or dare and I wanted to watch."

Cinder's mock anger suddenly turned to actual anger. "YOU WATCHED THEM PLAY TRUTH OR DARE?!"

"C-Cinder, calm down, I just-"

"YOU WATCHED THEM PLAY AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE US?! PREPOSTEROUS!"

 **Meanwhile: In RWBY's Dorm**

The door opened, admitting team JNPR, who were back for seconds.

"Alright, guys, girls, Ice Queen..."

"Hey!"

"Let's get to playing!"

Suddenly, their door burst into flames. Five figures stepped out of the smoke into their room. "I heard there was game going on around here," Cinder said. Behind her were a man in a white suit and black bowler hat, a woman with green hair dressed in white and pale green, a man with gray hair dressed in black and grey, and a woman with pink and brown hair dressed in white, brown, and pink.

"Um, who are you guys?" asked a confused Ruby.

Yang, who had recovered from her shock, quickly said,"You guys are so paying for the door."

"Hello. My name is Cinder Fall. I heard there was a game going on here."

"Ooooooohhhh, you guys are here to play truth or dare! Then why did you blow the door down?" Ruby asked.

"That's irrelevant. Who goes first?"

"Umm... I guess I will..." Jaune said. "Um... Ruby, truth or dare?

"Dare!"

"Look up 'blue waffle' on your scroll."

"Pfft, easy!" Ruby took out her scroll and opened up the search engine. She typed in the phrase Jaune had told her to. To her dismay, it was not at all what she thought it would be. She shrieked, dropped her scroll, and jump back into the wall. Yang look at her sister's scroll, put it down, and high fived Jaune. Ruby looked rather traumatized.

It was Nora's turn. "Renny, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Am I obnoxious?"

Ren was prepared. "No," he instantly replied.

Nora pulled out a stopwatch. "You hesitated for 0.031 seconds, which is so much shorter than your average that I can tell you're lying!" That was all Ren heard before getting uppercutted and passing out on the floor.

It was Pyrrha's turn. "Yang, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take off your panties, smear dog food down there, and let Zwei do his thing."

Yang was slightly taken aback at this dare, but it was still easy in comparison to others she had received. She took off her panties and threw them in a random direction. They landed on Cinder's head and burned into ashes.

She grabbed a can of dog food and plastered it onto her hand. She then rubbed her hand all over her ladybits. Meanwhile, snuffling and whining came from the bathroom. Pyrrha stood up and opened the bathroom door, to see a certain corgi rush over to Yang's spread legs. Yang was holding in her moans, as she didn't want anyone to know that she was actually enjoying it. When the last bits of dog food were licked off, she let out a breath and regulated her breathing. She patted Zwei on the head and put him back in the bathroom.

It was Yang's turn. She pointed to all the newcomers. "All of you, truth or dare?"

Cinder responded for them all. "Dare."

"Drink this. It's your initiation." She handed them a bottle of a strange, white liquid. Cinder hesitated, but drank a tiny bit before handing the bottle to Roman. He took a drink, only to gag at the weird taste. He handed to Neo, who drank it without hesitation. She handed it to Emerald, who smelled it, gagged, and forced herself to drink a bit. She handed it to Mercury, who pinched his nose and downed the rest of the bottle. "What was that?" Cinder asked.

"It's a mixture of Ruby's, Weiss', Blake's and my love juice!" Yang responded cheerily. Cinder and Neo had no reaction, Mercury and Roman gagged, and Emerald ran into the bathroom and threw up.

"Weiss, truth or dare?" Blake said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to CRDL's dorm, strip naked, and say 'you want this? Too bad!'"

Weiss flushed and walked out the room. They heard Cardin scream "what the fuck" before Weiss came running back, naked. Yang didn't miss an opportunity to take a picture.

"Blake, truth or dare?" Weiss said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to shove Gambol Shroud's handle up yourself."

Blake walked out the door, eventually returning with her weapon in hand. She was about to go into the bathroom to do it in private, before she realized that Zwei was in there. She, instead just stripped off everything below her waist and slowly pushed the handle of her beloved weapon into herself. Once she had the entire handle in, she quickly pulled it out, moaning at the sudden exit. She sat down before Yang could take a pic.

It was Ruby's turn. "Cinder, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to pay for the door!" "And my panties," Yang chimed in.

Cinder rolled her eyes and pulled out a stack of cash from her pocket. She threw it at Ruby, who gleefully caught it and put it on her bed.

It was Cinder's turn. "Yang, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to eat Neopolitan ice cream."

Neo suddenly turned pink at the dare, and tried to escape, but Yang caught her arm and dragged her into JNPR's dorm, which was empty. Moans could be heard from across the hall.

"Red, truth or dare?" Roman said.

It took Ruby a moment before she realized that she was being talked to. "Truth."

"Are you a virgin?"

"No."

"Who did you lose it too?"

At this point, Ruby's face suddenly turned 10 shades redder. She muttered "Yang..."

Everyone burst into laughter. At this point, Yang and Neo returned, only to find everyone laughing.

It was Neo's turn. She takes out a piece of paper and writes on it,"Emerald, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Eat some of the ice cream I made with Yang in the other room," she wrote.

She tossed Emerald waffle cone covered with strange white fluid. Emerald ate it all, made a face of disgust, and got sick in the bathroom.

When came out of the bathroom, she said,"Mercury, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Cut Yang's hair."

Upon hearing this, Yang quickly screamed "NO" and punched Emerald and Mercury in the face, knocking them both out.

"Well, it's been a pleasure, but we must be going," Cinder said as she, Roman, and Neo carried the unconscious duo out of the room.

 **Most of the truths and dares in this story were written with help from a friend that I will not name. I will also have a new posting schedule: I will post one chapter each day to a story of my choice. As always, leave a review if you have something to say or PM me if you have any ideas for the next chapter. Peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Operation Catnip

**Just to tell all of you guys, I will be posting much slower when school starts, maybe once or twice a week. With that said, enjoy this chapter!**

Team RWY were bored and Blake was at the library. They decided to team up on Blake for not being there and delaying their game of Truth or Dare.

 **Later**

It was Ruby's turn. "Blake, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Sniff this," Ruby said, handing her a bag full of something.

"Is it drugs?"

"Nope."

Blake took the bag and sniffed it. "I know what it is!" she said, after sniffing it.

"It's cat..." Her pupils went wide and she started drooling. "...nip"

Ruby then grabbed the bag from out of Blake's hands.

It was Weiss' turn. "Blake, truth or dare?"

"Daaaaaaaa..."

Weiss waved her hand in front of Blake's face.

"...aaaaaaare."

"I dare you to flirt with Glynda."

Blake opened the door, and how convenient, Glynda was walking past. Blake ran in front of her. "Heeeeeey theeeeeeeerrrrreeeee sexy..." Blake slurred. "Yoooooouuuuuuuu'rrreeeeee preeeeeeeety hot..."

Glynda looked at Blake strangely and walked off.

Blake walked back into the dorm. Everyone was trying their best not to laugh. It was Blake's turn, but she was too high on catnip to say anything. Therefore, the game goes on to Yang.

"Blake, truth or dare?"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"I dare you to steal Ozpin's mug."

Blake walked out of the room. The three girls looked out the window at Ozpin's tower. They watched for a while when suddenly, the big window on the top of the tower breaks and a black mass falls out. A little while later, Blake walks back in. She is covered in scratches and her clothes are ripped. She had a coffee mug in her minds.

"Oh my god you really stole it," Yang said.

Blake said something unable to make out and sat back down. It was Ruby's turn again. "Blake, truth or dare?"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"I dare you to lick Zwei's tongue!"

Yang giggled at this dare, Weiss gagged slightly, and Zwei jumped up and barked happily at the mention of his name. Blake lowered her face to Zwei's and promptly licked his entire face. Zwei stuck his tongue out in the middle of the licking. Blake pulled her face back and smacked her lips.

It was Weiss' turn. "Blake, truth or dare?"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"I dare you to go slap Ozpin!"

 **Ozpin's Tower**

"Where in my coffee mug?"

Ozpin looked around his room. "And what happened to my window?"

The elevator door opened. "What is it, Miss Belladonna?"

Blake didn't reply. Instead, she went up to Ozpin and slapped him across the face. She then proceeded to place his mug back on his desk, break the window next to the already broken one, and jump out.

 **RWBY's Dorm**

Blake stumbled back into the dorm, still too high to give a dare. Therefore, the game goes on to Yang.

"Blakey, truth or dare?"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"I dare you to jump off the diving board into the school pool!"

They all walked to the pool. Blake climbed the highest diving board and walked off. When she landed in the pool, the cold water brought her back to reality. She felt like she was drowning. Suffocating. Being pulled under. When she opened her eyes, she realized that she was only waist deep in the water. Everyone proceeded to laugh at her while she shook off the effects of the catnip.

 **Thanks for reading this non-sex chapter of this fanfic! If you enjoyed, leave a review! If you have any ideas for the next chapter, feel free to PM me! Have a nice day!**


	10. Chapter 10: Crackers, My Only Weakness

**Oh my god! I have not uploaded in... forever! I'm really sorry about the delay on this! School has been a bitch lately and I couldn't get anything done. I will try to get the next chapter out with less delays. Thanks you for understanding. With that said, enjoy the chapter!**

Nora burst into RWBY's dorm, flailing her arms and panting. "Where's the party at?"

Ruby turned towards her and said calmly, "Sorry, Nora. No truth or dare today."

Nora walked out of the room, depressed.

 **Mealwhile, in a parellel universe...**

Nora burst into RWBY's dorm, flailing her arms and panting. "Where's the party at?"

All of Team RWBY were in the room, along with her three teammates. They all stared at her, before Yang responded. "Why, it's right here, silly!"

Nora walked into the room and plopped herself down in between her teammates. She looked at everyone, waiting for them to start.

Ruby spoke up. "Um... I'll start..." DRAMATIC PAUSE! "Yang, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course. Why would I say otherwise?"

Ruby thought for a while to try to come up with a dare. She racked her brain, eventually remembering the Vytal Tournament, where Oobleck had explained Nora's semblance to everyone. "I dare you to drag your feet around the carpet and shock Nora!"

Yang was shocked _(get it?)_ at how easy the dare was, but carried on nonetheless. Her finger barely touched Nora when a bright light enveloped them. Yang flew backwards several feet, coming to a strong impact on the bookshelves. She raised her hand, about to say "I'm fine" when she suddenly fell to the ground. "I'm...just...gonna...sleep...here..." she said as she passed out on the ground.

Weiss was about to speak up when Yang suddenly had a spasm on the ground before being still again. "Anyways... Ruby, truth or dare?"

"Tru- No. Da- No... Tr- No... DARE!"

"I dare you to eat a bag of crackers... Without any water."

Ruby, obviously not thinking this through, grabbed a pack of crackers from the cabinet. About halfway into the pack, she realized her naïveté, and desperately called out for water. She might've defeated countless Grimm in the past, but a pack of crackers was something she could not defeat without the help of water. After finishing the whole pack, she ran to the bathroom, throwing up all the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Jaune and Ren looked away in disgust, Pyrrha and Blake looked on with interest, and Nora and Weiss were practically dying of laughter.

"Jaune, truth or dare?" Blake said.

"Hmm... Truth."

"What are you most afraid of?"

"Well... Probably spiders."

Blake made a mental note to take advantage of that next week.

Because Yang was lying unconscious on the ground, Jaune spoke. "Ruby, Pyrrha, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Buy me lunch tomorrow. I'm out of money."

Pyrrha sighed. Typical Jaune, she thought.

Nora spoke. "Ren, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Nora bounced up and down excitedly. "Shake my hand."

The moment Ren's hand made contact with Nora's, he felt a shock ripple through his body, and he, too, was unconscious with Yang on the ground. "Yippee! I can do whatever I want with him tonight!" Nora cheered as she dragged Ren back to their dorm.

Pyrrha wasn't in the mood, so she just went with Nora. Jaune followed suit.

 **Terribly sorry for the short chapter and poor quality, I was rushing to get this done. I will try to post on a schedule in the future. Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11: Spiders, My Other Weakness

**I said in the last chapter that I would post on a regular basis, so I will try to bring you chapters weekly. However, due to a lack of inspiration, future chapters may reuse old dares, unless someone wants to PM me some.**

The members of Team RWBY and Team JNPR gathered once again in RWBY's dorm, making preparations for tonight's game. What they weren't prepared for was Team SSSN walking in the door.

Yang reacted first. "Sun? And team? What are you doing here?"

"I heard there was some fun happening here, so I brought the boys over," Sun replied.

"Well, then take a seat and stop wasting time," Ruby said.

Everyone sat down in a big circle. It was agreed that Team SSSN would begin first, because they were, according to RWBY and JNPR, "new recruits."

Sun spoke first. "Blake, truth or dare?"

Blake, wary of what Sun might make her do, said "Truth."

"Do you like dogs?"

She looked at Zwei. "Of course not." She looked again. "Well..." Zwei looked at her, staring into her soul. "I love dogs," Blake said in a trancelike state.

Scarlet turned to Neptune. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to jump into the pool."

Neptune tuned pale and his eyes went wide. He knew that he couldn't chicken out. He and everyone else began the slow walk to the pool.

Neptune climbed on to the shortest diving board and slowly crawled towards the end. He lost his balance and fell.

"HELP! I'M DROWNING!"

He looked down and saw that he was floating at the surface. His cheeks went red and everyone laughed. They began the slow, and for Neptune, embarrassing, walk back to RWBY's dorm.

Sage looked towards Jaune. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to demonstrate your fighting moves."

Jaune stood awkwardly, unsheathed his sword awkwardly, swung awkwardly, lost his balance awkwardly, recovered awkwardly, lunged awkwardly, fell awkwardly, and got laughed at awkwardly. He sat down, suitably embarrassed at his lack of talent.

"Nora, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to throw Sun into the pool."

Sun stood up and began to back away from Nora, but failed to get away as Nora's hands lifted him off the floor. Nora opened the window, and promptly threw Sun out the window into the pool.

"Revenge is mine," Neptune said.

Ruby spoke next. "Yang, truth or dare?"

"I think I'm gonna change this one up. Truth."

"If you had to lose a limb, what would it be?"

"Probably an arm. I can always kick and punch with one hand, but if I lose a leg, I won't be able to move around as quickly."

"Interesting point."

It was Blake's turn.

"Jaune, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to — she points to a spider in the corner of the room — pick that up with your bare hands."

Jaune gulped. He stood nervously and slowly walked towards the spider. He carefully grabbed it in his hands and stood back up to bring it to the group. He suddenly yelped and dropped the spider, claiming that it was moving around in his hand. Everyone laughed at him.

It was Weiss' turn to speak. "Ruby, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

I dare you to call your dad and moan "fist me daddy."

"Well... Um... You see... I... Um..."

"JUST DO IT!"

Ruby, shocked by the intensity of her voice, picked up her scroll and called Taiyang.

"Ayy, what's up, Ruby?"

Ruby gulped.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Ruby gathered up all her courage. "Fist me daddy..."

"What? What does that even mean? Is something wrong? Why did you say th-"

His voice was cut off as Ruby, red-faced and embarrassed, ended the call. She put her scroll on "do not disturb" and set it down on her bed. She put all her pillows on top of it and tried to ignore what she had just said to her father.

Yang turned to face Ren. "Truth or dare, Ren?"

"Truth."

"How do you fell about the amount of pink on you?"

Ren stood up, raised his chest, and said in a proud voice, "REAL men wear pink." He sat down, proud of ending the common belief that only women wear pink.

"Pyrrha, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ya know, we haven't done it in a while..."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes to heaven, before agreeing with Jaune. They walked into JNPR's dorm, and sounds of romantic lovemaking could be heard from across the hall.

It was Nora's turn. "Ren, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make pancakes for us tonight!"

Ren sighed, and agreed that he would, indeed, make pancakes for Nora tonight.

Finally it was Ren's turn. "Nora, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What happened last week?"

Nora looked around nervously for some way to escape telling the truth. Her palms got sweaty and she gulped nervously. "Well, you see, I... Well... Wanted... TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!"

Ren looked at her for a few seconds before saying,"Well, you could've asked."

Ruby began to speak. "Well, I guess that concludes today's game of tr-"

She was cut off as Sun walked back in, soaking wet. He gave Nora and Neptune the evil eye.

"Ahem," Ruby continued. "That concludes tonight's game, ladies and gentlemen."

 **If you have any ideas for next chapter, leave it in a review or PM me. It was brought to my attention that I forgot my usual outtro in the previous chapter.**

 **Ahem.**

 ***Runs off into the sunset while people pelt me with pizzas***

 **There, you happy?**


	12. Chapter 12: The Origin

**I will try as hard as I can to stick to this "once per week" posting but I'm not sure if I can. Enjoy the chapter nonetheless.**

One Friday night, Ruby was wondering about their recent habit of playing Truth or Dare with the other teams. Questions flooded her mind. _Where do Yang get the idea? Where did it come from? Why do they find it so interesting? Why are Yang and her particularly interested in the game?_ Well, it all goes back to Team STRQ, years before.

 **30 Som** **ething Years Ago...**

Qrow paced back and forth in Team STRQ's dorm, longing for something to put him out of his mise- ***ahem*** boredom. Taiyang, always the cheerful one, gave the idea of a game. When the entire team responded with the question of "what game," he responded with the name of a classic.

"Truth or dare."

Qrow was instantly on board with the decision, especially if it meant seeing Summer and Raven naked. Summer, being shy, opted to stay neutral to the decision. Raven took a look at her brother, shrugged, and replied something along the lines of "why not." After three members of the team unanimously agreed to the game, Summer gave in and joined as well.

The members of Team STRQ sat down is a big circle, deciding on who would go first. They eventually decided that they would go in order of the team name. Summer first, Taiyang second, Raven third, and Qrow last.

Summer, being completely unprepared, took quite a while to come up with an idea. "Qrow, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Would you rather... Ahem... 'Do it...' With me or Raven?"

"You, obviously."

Summer blushed, Taiyang got defensive, threatening to brain him with an anvil if he touched her, and Raven was angry why he had chosen Summer over her.

Qrow, sensing the growing tension in the room, made up a quick excuse. "Raven is my sister, if I fuck her, I'll get arrested or some shit. Seems dumb to me, but that's just how the law works around here. So don't be jealous, Raven. I would do you if I could."

Everyone was satisfied with the answe, and so Taiyang moved the game along. "Summer, truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to fuck Qrow."

He leaned over and whispered in Qrow's ear. "Better keep your promise."

Qrow pumped his hands in the air, screaming "SCORE" as she took Summer by then hand and pulled her into the bathroom. Sounds of their romantic lovemaking could be heard, particularly Summer's moaning. Taiyang opened the door a crack, only to see Qrow's bare back as Summer moaned his name, begging for more.

When use finally finished, Taiyang sat back down and pretended like nothing happened. Qrow and Summer walked out of the bathroom, their clothes thrown on hastily. Qrow has a massive grin on his face and Summer was blushing, with a strange expression of satisfaction.

Raven was the next to go. "Qrow, truth or dare?"

"Dare, obviously."

"I dare you to go into the next room, say that you're the plumber, take a shit in their sink, then leave."

Qrow marched the short distance across the hall and opened the door. When the team inquired his identity, he claimed that he was the plumber, here to fix the sink. The team was confused, as they had not called for a plumber, but let him in anyways. Qrow went into their bathroom and locked the door. Five minutes later, he emerged. It wasn't until Qrow was back in his own room that the other team realized what Qrow did. Mad shouts were heard outside as the team looked for the 'plumber.'

Finally, it was Qrow's turn. "Raven, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to flash the team across form us."

Raven hesitated for a second before striding across the hall.

"What do you want?!" asked one of them.

"Don't worry. I'm here to make it up to you."

Before the man could respond, she stripped naked, spun around in a circle, bent over, pushed her boobs together, and walked back into STRQ's dorm.

The game ended, and everyone proceeded to go their own ways.

 **All of you who asked for. STRQ chapter, there you go.**

 ***Runs off into the sunset as Grimm dragons burn Beacon to the ground***


	13. Chapter 13: Daydreaming at Night

**Thank you to everyone who gave me ideas for this chapter to save me from writing smut. Special shout out to Pearl Darkness for giving me the most ideas for this chapter. Thank you to everyone who helped in the making of this story, which happens to be everyone currently reading this statement. Enjoy your new chapter!**

After nearly having sex in the last chapter, Weiss and Ruby stumble their way back into their dorm, only to find Yang already asleep on the floor with the screen of her scroll covered with Ruby's nudes and some lotion. Don't ask what kind. Ruby and Weiss each sat down on their beds, waiting for Blake, who for all they knew, was still in the library. Still. Before Blake could return, a pair of bunny ears peeked around the door, followed by Velvet's face, shy as usual. The rest of her team followed suit. Coco spoke for them all.

"I heard that you guys were playing some truth or dare every Saturday up in this dorm. Mind if we join in?"

Ruby, always looking to extend their group, happily accepted Team CFVY into their round of truth or dare that was set to begin as soon as Blake returned from the library, whenever that may be.

Just as everyone was about to leave, the door opened, admitting a certain kitty cat Faunus coming to join the game. "Sorry I was late, studying for this test is hard."

"It's alright, Blake. Just relax, we need to have some fun every once in a while, right?" asked Ruby.

"Hehe, right."

Blake sat down now in their extended circle of people, consisting of Team RWBY and Team CFVY. Ruby volunteered to go first, and decided that she would pick on Weiss today. "Hey Weiss, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess."

"Do you want to continue playing truth or dare on a regular basis?"

If you guys do, I really need new ideas, I already exhausted all of mine.

So the story continues with Weiss going in next.

Weiss' head was turned towards Velvet, and asked her wether she preferred truth or dare. Velvet, not wanting to share her secrets with the crowd, decided to go with dare. So Weiss simply dared Velve to stay still. At this pint, Velvet was practically fearing for her life, as she had heard rumors of the things that happen during this game. But it turns out that all Weiss wanted to do was to pet Velvet's ears. So fluffy...

Blake's turn was up next, so she turned herself to face Ruby. "Truth or dare, Ruby?"

"We'll, I guess I'll go with truth. Not like I have much to share anyways."

"Well, Ruby, do you have sexual fantasies about the Grimm around here?"

And thus Ruby turned the shade of red usually associated with her name. She had, indeed, wondered about the size of some of the Grimm and how they would feel inside. Never had she ever gone too far in imagining that, in case the thought to actually fuck a Grimm went through her head.

"Um... Yes..."

It was Yang's turn, but she happens to be asleep on the bed. Woop dee doo.

And thus Coco's turn subsequently followed. She spoke to Yatsu. "Truth or dare, Yatsu?"

"Uh, dare, I guess."

"I dare you to grab Yang's hair while she's sleeping."

How bad could it be, right? Those were the famous last words that went through Yatsu's mind before he went flying straight through the window and landing with a thud outside. Good thing he didn't hit anyone. Yang went back to sleep, despite her hair being really fucked up.

Fox didn't know it was his turn because he's blind. When his team tried to get him to pick someone, he didn't hear them because he's blind. He didn't know that they went to RWBY's dorm at all because he's blind. He didn't know how to play truth or dare because he's blind. You get the point.

Velvet decided to choose Ruby, and asked,"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you... to make out with Yang until she wakes up!"

Ruby was certainly not expecting something like this from the usually shy Faunus. But it was a good excuse to kiss her sister. A lot.

Meanwhile, in Yang's dream, she found herself in her bed, with her sister looming over her, staring suductively into her eyes, her black and red hair drooping around her face. She lowered her head onto Yang's, their lips connecting. Yang could feel her sister's tongue enter her mouth. She didn't remember Ruby to be this dominant and possessive. Oh well, the more the merrier. Their saliva mixed, running down Yang's cheek.

She awoke with a jump, only to see Ruby standing over her and feel saliva on her cheek. Turns out she wasn't dreaming. What a lovely make-out session. She decided that since she didn't have a turn during the game, she would have her turn now.

"Hey Ruby, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Come with me," Yang said, smiling. Ruby followed Yang into the bathroom, not to be seen for the rest of the night. The other people in the the room could certainly hear them, though.

Team CFV met Yatsu in the courtyard and they headed back to their dorms. What a lovely night.

 **That's a wrap. I'm planning on doing a big chapter sometime soon, with RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY and others. I need all of you guys' help to write it. Also, if you happen to spot a mistake or two in this chapter, or any chapter, please let me know. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Dog Food Paradox

**Author's block. Gotta love author's block. Also gotta love how almost no one gave me any ideas, reviews, or PMs since the last chapter. I still plan on creating a huge chapter, maybe after school ends I can start writing that. As for this chapter, I will be coming up with the ideas cuz I barely have any suggestions. Enjoy.**

Weiss opened the door to the dorm. Ruby was asleep. The bathroom door was closed and the shower was running, so she assumed that Yang was in there. Blake was nowhere to be found, so she was thought to be in the library. Weiss knocked on the bathroom door. "Hurry up in there, I need to use the toilet."

No one answered. Only faint mumbling was audible from inside the bathroom. Ruby, woken up by the knocking, rose up and saw Weiss. "Hey, Weiss. You ready for truth or dare?"

"Yeah, but whoever's in the bathroom really needs to hurry up. You know when Blake will be back?"

"Blake? She's right in here," said Yang's voice from the bathroom. "Yeah, I am," said Blake, also from the bathroom. Weiss sighed and shouted," You two hurry up! You can... get intimate... later! I need to use the bathroom and we need to play some truth or dare!"

And thus the four heroes gathered together on the grassy knoll overlooking the kingdom in awe and this is totally the wrong story.

And thus Team RWBY sat down on the ground. Ruby went first. "Blake, truth or dare?"

"Um... Dare."

"Eat this," Ruby said, handing her a can with the label peeled off. Blake opened the can and took a sniff. "Doesn't smell too bad," she said. She picked up a tiny piece of the contents of the can and gave it a few chews. She then grabbed a handful and tossed it in her mouth, while Ruby was dying of laughter in the corner. "What?" Blake asked. "What is it?"

"It-it's d-d-hahahahaha-dog food!" She broke out laughing and crying at the same time. Blake ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Three times.

"Alrighty then. Ruby, truth or dare?" Weiss said.

"Dare."

"Stay still." **(I** **swear staying still is like a recurring theme of this story or something.)**

Ruby stayed perfectly still as Weiss went into the cabinet and grabbed a bag full of something. "Is that-?" Ruby asked.

Weiss opened the bag and threw everything inside it onto Ruby. Ruby looked at the brownish dots covering her body. "That is-?" Suddenly, Zwei pounced on Ruby, licking her all over. "It's dog treats!" Weiss said. Yang and Weiss both burst out laughing the moment Blake returned from the bathroom. Seeing the dog licking Ruby all over, she had dog food flashbacks and returned to the bathroom to throw up.

It was Blake's turn. Time to get back at Ruby. "Ruby, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Blake has the most evil, most humiliating, most utterly disgusting dare ever. "I dare you to strip naked and lie down on your back in the bathtub. Ruby had no idea what was coming next, so she did. As soon as she laid down, Blake told her to close her eyes. She was aware of a warm sensation on her chest going up to her face.

She opened her eyes and saw Blake's naked ass hanging over her. "Blake? Did you just... piss on me?!"

"Think twice the next time you make me eat dog food," said Blake. Weiss had her hands over her mouth trying not to throw up while Yang was practically dying of laughter.

Yang was laughing so hard that she almost passed out and missed her turn. After about 3 minutes, she calmed down enough to say "Weiss, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Yang struggled to find a good dare until she heard the sound of the shower running and Ruby showering. "I dare you to take all of her clothes and give it to Team JNPR!"

She burst out laughing and even Blake had a smirk on her face. Weiss actually wanted to see what Ruby would do for her clothes, so she snuck into the bathroom and took Ruby's clothes and towels. She then took all of Ruby's clothes out of the closet and gave it all to Team JNPR.

A few minutes later, Ruby burst out of the bathroom, completely naked due to a lack of towels. "Guys, where's my clothes and the towels?" Yang took a quick picture before answering, "In JNPR's dorm!"

"I swear to god Yang if this was your dare I'm gonna... uh... beat you up! Yeah!" said Ruby as she walked peeked out the door to see if anyone was there. She then walked across the hall naked and knocked on JNPR's door really loudly, which made people come check what was going on. They cast strange glances at Ruby before she was allowed into the dorm. She quickly snatched all her clothes and towels and went back to her own dorm.

"You better get ready for next time, Yang."

 **Sorry that chapter took so long to come out, I was just having really bad author's block. Please leave ideas or suggestions for the next chapter. Find any mistakes in this chapter? Leave it in a review. Make sure to check out my new story. You might cringe once or twice or twenty times reading it but I'm new to the kind of story writing and would gladly take any support. As always,thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15: Who Needs Haircuts?

**OFFICIALLY PROBABLY MAYBE MOST LIKELY POSSIBLY NOT DEAD.**

Yang awoke to the sound of the door slamming shut. She half opened her eyes and saw a white skirt, white hair, and an offset white ponytail. "Could you not shut the door so loudly next time, Weiss?" she asked. Weiss just shrugged as she hopped on her bed. A couple minutes later, Blake walked into the dorm. "You're early today, Blake," Weiss said. "Ruby isn't back yet." As if on cue, Ruby burst through the door, waking Yang up for the second time in five minutes. But this time, she wasn't upset because they were about to play some truth or dare. Oh, and they invited Team JNPR to join as well.

The group of eight sat in a circle. They decided that Ren should go first because he was always so quiet normally. After a few minutes of careful thought, he said:"Yang, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to cut your own hair."

And that is the story of how Yang's hair got slightly shorter. That is also the story of why there is a Ren shaped hole in the door.

Pyrrha was up next. "Blake, truth or dare?"

"Mmmm... dare."

"You remember that old dominatrix outfit Yang got you for April Fools day that you never wore?"

"Yeah, why?" Blake answered, slightly worried.

"I dare you to put it on, go to Team CRDL's dorm, and fuck all of them into submission."

Blake sighed. She grabbed the dusty outfit out of the closet and walked into the bathroom to put it on. When she stepped out, everyone stared at her almost nude body, barely covered by a few strips of cloth. Yang leaned over and whispered in her sister's ear. "I would fuck that."

Blake sighed a second time and stepped out of the dorm. Her footsteps receded as she made her way down to Team CRDL's dorm. She was soon forgotten as the game continued into Nora's turn.

"Weiss, truth or dare?"

Weiss was slightly worried what Nora could think up if, especially after what she just saw with Pyrrha and Blake. So she decided to say "Truth."

"Would you rather fuck... Ironwood or Oobleck?"

The entire room suddenly exploded into laughter while Weiss was actually trying to logically figure out who would be better to fuck. _Ironwood has such a strong body, but the way Oobleck moves and speaks so quickly..._

Before she could pick an answer, screams were heard from the hallway along with running feet going towards their dorm room. The door slammed open, and Blake was standing there, completely naked. It was almost as if her outfit was ripped off of her, followed by her being fucked into submission. The scream happened when Team CRDL tried to fit two rods into one hole. Ouch. Luckily, everyone was so focused on her that every forgot about Weiss' question.

So thus the game moved forward into Jaune's turn.

"Ruby, truth or dare?"

"Hmm... dare."

"I dare you to go into Team CRDL's dorm and get Blake's outfit back."

Ruby sighed and went on her way to most likely be gangbanged for the outfit.

While Ruby was out, Yang pointed at Jaune.

"Truth or dare?"

"Um... dare."

Yang's face twisted into a demented smile as she spoke the words that would seal Jaune's fate and lead to his inevitable doom. Or Jaune thought. "I dare you to stay awake for the entirety of Port's next lesson." Jaune almost laughed at the simpleness of the dare and how easy it would be. Little did Jaune know, the dare would nearly break his resolve, and probably give him brain damage.

But that was for Jaune to find out later.

"Pyrrha, truth or dare?" Blake asked. She wanted revenge for what had happened earlier. No. She _needed_ revenge.

"Um... dare."

"GO INTO TEAM CRDL'S ROOM AND MAKE THEM FUCK YOU."

Oddly straightforward. Pyrrha kinda just looked at Blake in shock. After a few seconds, she shrugged and excused herself from the room.

It was Weiss' turn. While she was thinking about who she would pick, Ruby coughed quietly in the corner. Weiss immediately turned to look at Ruby, whose eyes were wandering around the room. She thought back on the last time she had been alone with Ruby, and how great of a night that was. An idea sparked in her mind. "Ruby, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Let's go get a room."

Ruby looked at Weiss, her eyes full of half lust and half surprise. Very subtle approach made by Weiss. Very. So they grabbed their things and trotted away to find a nearby five-star hotel. "We're gonna have a great time," Weiss whispered into Ruby's ear as they left.

 **SOMEHOW STILL KNOW HOW TO WRITE FANFICTIONS YAY ME ALSO BLAME THE AUTHOR'S BLOCK MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON OR MAYBE OR SOMETHING K THANKS BYE OR SOMETHING**


	16. Chapter 16: Ice Cream?

**Behold, for I am not dead (or so it may seem)! Very special thanks to user MomentoMori115 for inspiring me to continue this series and for helping me write this chapter. This chapter will only feature Team RWBY because I need to get back into the swing of things. Enjoy!**

Twas the night before Sunday, when all through the dorm, literally everyone was stirring waiting for fucking Blake to get back from the fucking library for the last fucking hour even though she said she'd be back in time to start. After another thirty minutes of waiting for her Ruby, Weiss, and Yang started to write down some dares that they would have Blake do as punishment for making them wait for so long.

Eventually, Blake did show up at the dorm, but not before everyone else was thoroughly pissed. Everyone just kinda stared at her while she walked in and slowly took a seat on the ground. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Ruby, still staring at Blake, simply pointed at the clock on the bedside counter. The clock read 10:48. "You were supposed to be back at nine," said Ruby. Blake quickly started to apologize, but Yang cut her off. "You're not gonna delay this game any longer," she said. Blake quietly sat without any argument as Yang took the first turn.

"Blake, truth or dare?" she said.

Blake was on the edge of saying "truth" when she realized what horrible secrets that Yang could extract from her in a single turn. So she said "dare" instead.

"You're gonna love this one," said Yang as she walked over to her Drawer of Toys and Other Fun Things(TM). She reached to the back and pulled out something she'd been saving for a special occasion. "Put this on," Yang said, holding out the anal bead cat tail to Blake. Blake looked down at herself and at the tail, and at herself again. "There's no way that's going to fit," she said. "Not with that attitude," Yang replied. Blake hesitantly took the tail from Yang's outstretched hand. _There's no way that's going to fit,_ she thought to herself.

Blake sighed and made a move towards the bathroom when Yang stopped her. "You're doing it right here," she said. Blake sighed again and opened her mouth to say something, but immediately realized that Yang would be instantly ready to shoot her argument down. So she kept quiet.

She sighed a third time and pulled down her shorts and panties, revealing her delicate bottom. "Can I at least get some lube?" she asked Yang.

"Sure thing," Yang replied, as she walked over to the fridge and opened it up. She reached her arm to the very back and pulled out a bottle of some kind of hot sauce. "This what you're thinking of?" she asked Blake.

"Um... I think I changed my mind," Blake replied.

After five minutes of squeezing, pushing, re-positioning and massaging, she managed to work the entire tail into herself without lube. Although impressive in itself, she could no longer walk properly or stand still without looking funny. She looked around at the rest of her roommates, staring at her and trying very hard not to laugh. Yang was taking pictures. "Yeah, that looks good," Weiss replied. Blake, after struggling a bit to find a good position, managed to seat herself on the floor. It was her turn to go next.

"Alright, Yang. Truth or dare?"

Never one to turn down a challenge, and Blake's question had definitely sounded like a challenge, Yang replied with a confident "dare."

"Alright then," Blake said. "I dare you to strip completely naked, go down to the ice machine on the first floor, shove a handful of ice up your ass, and then come back. Oh and video call me on your scroll so we can see everything that happens."

"Easy," Yang replied while removing her garments. Once she was completely naked, she picked up her scroll and started a video call to Blake's scroll. After Blake picked up, Yang walked out of the dorm with a confident stride, for she had pride in her body. All the members of the team gathered around Blake to see what was going on.

It was late, but there were still many people in the halls. People turned their heads when Yang walked by. They laughed and took pictures, but she ignored them and kept walking. She walked past another crowd and went down the stairs. She made her way over to the public ice machine and started to get some in her hands.

A loud "HEY, YOU!" sounded from the end of the hallway. Yang turned and saw a security guard, who was patrolling the halls. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he yelled as he ran towards Yang. But Yang was not one to run away from a challenge. So she just stood there while the guard ran towards her and started to put the ice into her ass. She shuddered from the coldness after the first piece but pressed on anyways. When the guard got close, Yang took off up the stairs, still shoving more ice up into herself as she ran. When she ran past the crowds again, they simply looked at her ass full of ice and thought she was insane. By the time the guard had shoved thought the crowd, Yang had ducked into her dorm and shut the door.

She nearly tripped over Ruby, who was lying on the ground and flailing about, unable to control her laughter. Blake was crying of laughter in the corner and Weiss was trying very hard not to burst out.

"What do you think of that?" said Yang.

"I think you're probably going to get in some massive trouble tomorrow," said Weiss.

"No problem," Yang said. "I don't back down from challenges."

If Blake thought she had it hard sitting with that tail inside her, she never would've thought what it would be like to sit down with a handful of ice melting inside your ass. The water dripped out of Yang and onto the carpet. Yang sat very awkwardly but appeared to be perfectly comfortable with her position. After the rest of the team had stopped laughing, Weiss looked at Blake and said, "Blake, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she replied.

Weiss started giggling at the thought in her mind. "I dare you to eat the ice out of Yang's ass!"

Blake rolled her eyes at the others and walked over to Yang. It couldn't be as bad as the cat tail. Yang bent over for her, and a few pieces of ice fell out. Blake slowly bent over to pick the pieces up, careful not to disturb the cat tail resting inside her own rear. "That's too slow," Yang said. "I have an idea. Lie down face up on the floor right there." Blake did as she was told and lied on the floor. Yang simply stood over her and spread her bottom with her hands, making the ice shower onto Blake's face.

Blake shook off the ice that didn't land in her mouth. "Gross," she said.

At last, it was Ruby's turn.

"Blake, truth or dare?"

"Why is everyone targeting me today? Dare."

"Ya know, Blake, you were back nearly two hours later than you said. I think you owe us all a little something."

"What are you thinking of?" Blake replied hesitantly.

"I'm thinking you owe us all a little treat, if you catch my drift."

Blake was confused at first, but when she saw Ruby start to get undressed, she understood. But she did not argue with Ruby this time, because after all that had happened today, it was a preferable end to this Saturday night.

 **That's all, folks! Again, if the writing style is a bit different it's because I haven't written in months and need to get back into the swing of things. If you spot any mistakes or typos or something that I was to blind to catch in my proofread, please do send me a PM about it. Another thank you to** **MomentoMori115 for helping me out with this chapter. Until next time, everybody!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Generic Beach Episode

**For y'all freaking out over the last chapter, it really isn't anything too special, it was just a break I decided to take after writing for a while. It was also a good experiment to see how many people who read this would actually go through the time and effort to decode that. That being said, enjoy this chapter instead!**

After many moons of playing the same old game in the same old place, Team RWBY decided they would instead go play the same old game but at a different, slightly newer place.

It was a calm Saturday afternoon. The four stepped out of the cab and payed the driver. Weiss looked out at the fine sand and blue ocean. "There's quite a few people here," she noticed.

"It's a Saturday afternoon," Yang said. "Of course there would be people at the beach.

"Just don't make up any extra embarrassing dares," Blake said.

"No promises."

* * *

The group of girls placed their towels carefully on the sand and took their seats upon them. Since Blake won the rock-paper-scissors tournament the group had about ten seconds prior, she would go first.

"You guys made me do some pretty stupid things last week," she said, looking at Yang in particular. "I think I should get some revenge," she said. "So Yang, truth or dare?"

"Dare, obviously. My deep, dark secrets can never be revealed."

"Alright then," Blake said. She moved beside Yang and tilted Yang's head to the right. "You see that couple over there?" she asked, pointing to a young man and his girlfriend, sitting on their blanket, a bit farther down on the beach.

"Yeah," Yang replied. "What about them?"

"I dare you to go strip naked and walk up to the guy, right in front of his girlfriend, and ask him to apply some sunscreen for you."

Yang seemed to be in thought, as to how to do this carefully without being slapped. She decided _to hell with it_ and just took off her clothes and started to walk down to the couple. People turned their heads to look and parents turned their kids' away. She got right behind the target without being noticed. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can I help you?" the young man said, while turning around. He jumped backwards at the sight of a naked girl, right behind him. His girlfriend turned to look as well.

The man, immediately looking away uncomfortably, said "You have the wrong person."

"No, no," Yang replied. "I just needed someone to help me put on some sunscreen."

"I'll do it," the woman said, "If it'll make you put some clothes on."

Yang thought about it for a second and decided that a partial success was good enough. She handed her the tube of sunscreen. After a few minutes of awkward sunscreening, Yang looked herself up and down and said "I think you missed a spot."

"Where?" the woman asked.

Yang lied down right in the sand and opened her legs. "Right... there," she said, pointing to her crotch.

"Look, I'm not rubbing sunscreen in your crotch," the woman said. "Now please leave."

"Oh cmon," Yang said. "You already got the rest, why not just finish the job?" She tried her hardest to look cute and seductive at the same time, which miraculously worked on the woman. She rolled her eyes and put some sunscreen on her fingers. Yang gave a quiet "yeah that's the spot" as the woman rubbed the sunscreen in. "Thank you so much," Yang said. Before the woman could even respond, Yang leaned in to kiss her straight on the lips. The woman pushed Yang away, and demanded that she leave them alone.

So Yang walked back to her team, where the others were laughing their asses off. "I didn't tell you to do that!" Blake said. "But I'm not complaining either!" she said, while still laughing.

"Laugh all you want," Yang said. "It's my turn next." Blake immediately stopped laughing and looked Yang dead in the eyes. Blake appeared fairly frightened when Yang spoke the sacred words of "Blake, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she responded, for the sake of plot convenience.

"I dare you to get in the water."

Blake froze. She looked at Yang, at the water, and back at Yang. After a while, she stood up silently, and walked to the edge of the water. She put one foot in the water. Nothing was wrong. She placed her other foot in. Feeling more confident, she started slowly walking into the water. However, when she was waist deep, she suddenly started flailing about, her arms wildly splashing in the water. She actually managed to trip herself and started drowning. The other girls had to pull her out of the water. They decided that was enough for the day and went back to the dorm.

 **If there's like inconsistencies or someshit in this chapter it's cuz I took like a two month break in the middle of writing it. Enjoy, my dudes.**


	18. Chapter 18: Crawling and Rolling

**Huzzah! For I have returned from the dead! Or at least I just found some emails from this website in my junk folder and remembered that I ran this thing. Thank you to MomentoMori115 as most of this chapter is based off his ideas. Enjoy!**

Team RWBY returned to their dorm after an especially boring day of lectures and fighting weak Grimm in the classrooms. Since it was a Friday night, Ruby, cheerful as ever, brought up the idea of playing a game that they have not played in ages. Truth or dare.

Yang, never one it back down, agreed immediately. Blake, with nothing else to do, agreed as well. But Weiss violently shook her head back and forth.

"No way am I going to play truth or dare again. You guys always come up with the most perverted and embarrassing stuff. And besides, we have a test on Monday that we need to study for," the Ice Queen said.

But Ruby knew how to get Weiss in the game. She pouted cutely and gave her best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh come on, Weiss... We have the whole weekend to study... Plus you know that you love to do perverted things to us too," Ruby said, shaking her chest tauntingly.

Weiss, although she tried not to, found herself staring at Ruby's chest, trying to get a view of her love's sweet, perky boobs. Blake turned away, feeling embarrassed for Weiss. Yang was trying her best to not laugh and to not yell at Weiss for staring at her sister. Ruby, sensing an advantage, went on offense.

Ruby pushed herself into Weiss, pinning her against the wall. Ruby pressed her chest against Weiss, giving her a perfect downward view.

"C'mon Weiss... Pretty please?" Ruby said, with a seductive undertone.

Weiss looked down a got a good look at Ruby's boobs, before she realized that Yang and Blake were actually watching her. She suddenly became the same shade of red as a tomato and pushed Ruby off her.

"Fine," said Weiss. "I'll play."

Ruby cheered while still jiggling her boobs around for maximum effect. Blake muttered something about Ruby and Weiss being the best ship because they clearly are and even the official first manga, _Red Like Roses_ , has clear evidence of Whiterose being canon and I'm literally just ranting about ships at this point. Yang also showed her delight, but in a more intelligible way than Blake.

The girls sat down in a circle and began.

Ruby, naturally, went first. "Sis, truth or dare?"

"Pfft, is that even a question anymore? Dare!" Yang replied.

Ruby smiled sweetly and stood up. "I'll be right back," she said. She then exited the room. The other three talked among themselves for the few minutes Ruby was gone, thinking about what her dare would be. They looked up at the doorway in anticipation when they heard Ruby approaching from the hallway.

She swung open the door with a loud and cheery "I'm back!" and sat back down in the circle, with something in her hands that she hid behind her back. She dramatically revealed the item with a "tadaaaaa!" The item in question turned out to be a jar with something brown in it. Upon closer inspection, the group found that it was full of earthworms.

Weiss and Yang recoiled in disgust, while Blake was relatively unshocked.

"I dare you to stuff these in your panties!" Ruby said, with a cheerful smile.

Yang was shocked at the thought of having worms in her underwear, but never one to turn down a dare, reluctantly took the jar from Ruby's outstretched hands and gingerly removed the lid. She looked at the worms inside the jar, looked down at her crotch, looked back at the worms, and uttered a long sigh. She reached inside the jar and grabbed a handful of worms, and slowly pushed them into her panties. She immediately started squirming (sqworming, get it? no? okay fine) as the worms wiggled to their hearts' content by Yang's sensitive areas. Yang's face showed intense concentration as she clenched as hard as she could to prevent the worms from crawling into her.

As Yang was contemplating her life choices, Weiss turned to Ruby and asked the sacred question.

Ruby contemplated her choices, but ended up saying "dare" anyways because saying "truth" would be boring.

Weiss remembered what Ruby said to her before the game started. She thought for a good while and came up with a perfect dare. "I dare you to wear see-through tights with no skirt or panties and get me an ice cream from the cafeteria!"

Ruby weighed the dare in her head. It didn't seem too hard or complex. But then Weiss spoke again.

"I wasn't finished. You need to get me that ice cream with one scoop strawberry, two scoops vanilla, seven gummy worms, a scoop of chocolate chips, five mini marshmallows, a slight sprinkle of rainbow sprinkles, and with a chocolate syrup drizzle... all while wearing a vibrator."

Ruby was frantically taking notes of Weiss' ice cream preference when she heard the last part. She suddenly stopped writing and looked up at Weiss.

"All while what?" she asked.

Weiss reached over into the drawer and pulled out a wireless, remote controlled vibrator. Ruby, after a second of hesitation, reached over and grabbed the small, pink object from Weiss' hand. She removed her skirt and panties and carefully strapped the vibrator around her thigh. She carefully pressed it against her clit and put on the see-through tights over it. As soon as she finished putting the tights on, Weiss took out the remote control for the vibrator and turned it on.

Ruby, immediately feeling the effects of the quiet buzzing down below, said,"C'mon, Weiss! This is impossible!"

But Weiss was determined to have that ice cream. "That vibrator goes up to a 10, Ruby. It's only at a 1 right now. The longer you stall here the more I crank up that vibrator!"

Ruby, sensing that she had no time to waste, ran out of the room and towards the cafeteria. As she left, Weiss turned the vibrator up to a 3. Ruby's awkward walking, along with the obvious fact that she was half-naked drew some curious glances towards her, and a few pulled out their scrolls to take pictures and videos. Ruby, realizing this, turned a similar shade to that of a rose, which is only fitting. She then realized that the cafeteria was a ways away, and picked up the pace again. Her awkward walk was accented by frequent stumbles as Weiss turned the vibrator to a 4.

Professor Ozpin was going along a pleasant stroll past the cafeteria when he saw a half-naked Ruby awkwardly waltzing towards him.

"Young lady, what in God's name are you doing?" he asked.

Ruby struggled to get a response out, trying her hardest to keep the moans in in front of Ozpin. She managed to point to the ice cream stand and squeezed out the words "ice cream."

Ozpin, upon seeing the vibrator and the growing wet spot around Ruby's crotch, realized that this must be a product of another one of their silly games. His lecture about public decency was cut off by a violent moan from Ruby as Weiss cranked the vibrator up to a 6.

"S-s-sorry s-sir..." was all Ruby could manage to say as she tumbled along towards the ice cream stand.

The man operating the stand seemed weirded out by the approaching Ruby, but still asked her what she would like. Ruby raked her brain for Weiss' instructions.

"T-two scoops o-o-of strawb-b-berry p-please... A-and one van-vani-vanilla..."

The man hesitantly scooped out the three desired scoops and was about to ask what toppings she would like when Ruby fell on to the ground in a fit of moaning as Weiss turned the vibrator to a 9. After thirty seconds of her rolling back and forth on the ground, she let out an extra loud moan as she released her juices on the ground.

Ruby removed the vibrator and finished getting the ice cream. Seeing an opportunity for revenge, she found a secluded place in the hallways and removed her soaked tights. She squeezed every last drop of her fluids out of the tights and on to the delicious ice cream (which some of you may argue is now even more delicious).

She returned to Weiss and presented her the cone. Weiss made a disappointed face when she noticed that Ruby had already removed the vibrator. However, her expression turned to one of delight when she saw that Ruby had an ice cream in her hand. She took it from Ruby and gave it a lick.

"Hey, this tastes pretty nice," Weiss said. "What did you put in it?"

"Just the stuff that you wanted," Ruby replied.

As the Ruby was recovering from her experience and Yang was frantically pulling worms out of her vagina, Blake was deciding who she would pose the sacred question to.

 **I'm glad to be back, but I'm also still short on material. I had to cut this chapter short because I realized that I wouldn't have enough content and it would take too long to finish. My apologies there. Original ideas are always welcome. Thank you all for your patience. Until the next chapter, don't die, or you won't get to read it. Goodbye!**


	19. Update

Just got done with another chapter for my fluff series. Another one for this series coming soon.


End file.
